It happens all the time
by NeverLeavingNeverland
Summary: Classic! morgan moves to Forks and meets Seth... guess what he imprints not that original but it's my first story REVIEW!
1. After Shave and Dorito

* Hi guys I don't really have a plan where this is going and this is my first story so please review and take it easy with me*

I didn't really have plans for the summer but that shouldn't of mattered anyway...

I was always the one being pushed around and being told what to do, it's like I never have a choice. And now I have to go stay with my old Aunt Tabitha just because my parents said so. That's right just because they **said so**. No apparent reason they just thought I didn't get out enough and I was wasting my days away and didn't know what I was missing, pffft like they would know they were old what does that count for times were different now like they were **always **telling me.

Well I guess it didn't matter I was already on the plane coming here, I had been sitting here for hours beside a creepy old man that smelled like after shave and Doritos's. I looked his way and he gave me a half hearted smile, I smiled back but it didn't reach my eye's; with the the baby screaming in the back and the toxic smell of this plane I thought I would go to the cramped little wash room and clean up. We were going to land in about an hour and though the thought of having to spend my** whole**summer in this little run down town of forks, Washington gave me chills I swallowed down the thought and looked in the mirror my blond hair was covering my light blue eye's I moved the hair behind my ears I knew if my Aunt saw that she would immediately comment, the reflection I saw in the mirror was not of the prissy, ditsy, fourteen _and_ a half year old girls in my home town usually looked like...well I once was like that but not anymore. But still I gave the girl in the mirror a tired smile and walked back to my plane seat..

When I got off the plane my Aunt Tabitha was there waiting for me with her shoulder length black hair (with more than a few strands of gray), I walked towards her and she gave me a big smile then squished me with a hug. She really wasn't _that_ bad she meant well in her own way even if she was a little...odd, when we got back to her old two story blue house she showed me to my bedroom and dropped my back-pack and suit case on the floor.

"Well" she said with a grin on her face " It's a tad cozy but I think you'll get along just fine, do you need any help unpacking?"

"Errr... no I think I'll be good" I lied. I just wanted some time to myself

"Okay, well I think I'll go start supper yell at me if you need anything though" she yelled as she started to walk down the stairs.

I grinned her way and then quietly shut the door behind her. It was a nice room small dark green walls and and small desk and bed to go with it I peeked through the cream colored blinds and looked outside. I could see the ocean and tall spruce tree's leading towards the forest, there were a couple people on the beach but like always here it was raining and gloomy. I took as much time as I could to put my things away and then grabbed my ipod and hoodie and told Aunt Tabitha I was going for a walk.

"Just be home in about half and hour suppers almost cooked!" she bellowed as I ran out the door.

I slowly walked along the beach, _Horrible day for a walk_I thought to myself although my thought was tainted with sarcasm it could have been uglier out I guess this was a pretty nice day for forks, but that would still take time to get used to. As I walked along the beach I didn't look into the eye's that passed they were probably just as depressed to be here , it was funny but the song on my ipod kind of matched the setting it was depressing and didn't really have that much to look forward to... kinda like forks.

But about half way across the beach I decided it was time to go bakc to Aunt Tabitha's, I started to go straight towards the street but befor I crossed I looked once more at the dark ocean and when I turned back to start walking something came crashing in to me and I whenI say crashing I mean _crashing_ it was like hitting a brick wall. At first I thought I got hit by a car but when I looked up from the ground it was a boy.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" The boy asked concern in his voice.

"Errrr... yea I'm fine, I think" I said through my teeth and checking myself over.

When my eye's finally met with his and I gave him a good look I realized their was something different about him, for starter's he had to be at least 6'2 seriously this kid was _huge_ no wonder it hurt when he ran me over. But it wasn't just his size it was how he looked at me he had a goofy grin on his face and his eye's were just staring into mine without blinking. I looked back into his eye's for a second but eventually tore my gaze from his.

"I-I-I'm errr... Seth Clearwater" he stammered.

"I'm Morgan "

"So your not from around here are you? Well obviously I would have remembered you before not that I'm creepy like that I just you have a nice face so I would have remembered ...I-I mean ...umm" His eye's twitched towards the forest like he heard something " I have to go maybe I'll see you around ?"

"Uh Sure. See ya!" I yelled as I walked towards my Aunt's house.

I turned back to see where he was going but he had disappeared I wonder if he really had to go or if he was just done emberassing himself? But when I turned my head back towards my Aunt's house I could have sworn I saw something in the woods I think it was a cougar because of the sandy coler it was but it was alot bigger or maybe a wolf but whatever it was it was huge so I did what any rational person would do. I booked it for the house.

"I'm home!" The words felt weird on my tongue this wasn't _my_ home not really.

This was just a place I was staying until I went back to my real home just not back to my real family. My complete family. I pushed the thought out of my head and walked into the kitchen the food smelled good I just wasn't really hungry I ate it anyway though. The corn, mashed potato's, and chicken were good but I didn't really taste it all I was thinking about was that strange boy. Seth.

"Thanks for dinner Auntie" I said with a plastered smile on my face after I had eaten everything on my plate.

"No problem..." she looked like she wanted to say something more.

_I wonder if I'll See that boy again tomorrow?_ I thought to myself_ I wonder if all the kids around here are that big too? or is it just him?_I didn't get to much farther before Aunt Tabitha interrupted my thoughts.

"So I saw you talking to that Clearwater boy by the water" She casually mentioned.

"Oh" I said surprise in my voice, I didn't know she could see that far, "Yea he uh bumped into me then he was apologizing and stuff"

"O" she whipsered worrry gone from her face.

" Yea" ,I said thinking she just thought I- well got around with boys and stuff, "He seemed nice enough I thought maybe I could make friends with him and his friends you know seeing as I'm new"

The crease's reappeared on her face "Well maybe you should try and make other friends..."

"Why?" I questioned.

"Well he's... he's just" she paused for a moment,"He's just-him and his friends are a little bit different and they-"

I didn't lety her finish "So just because they're different there automatically a bad influence?" I said defensively.

She looked back at me horror in her eye's, I didn't think I said anything that would make her look at me like that...

"Uh Morgan I have to go- uh get some things I'll be back soon" and then she darted through the front door and into her little black car and was rushing in the next town of La Push.


	2. Brick walls and burning bridges

I was watching TV when Aunt Tabitha came home, I glanced at the clock it read 9:49.

" Did you get whatever you needed Auntie?" I called when she walked into the door.

"Errrr... yes morggie!" She yelled back from the kitchen, I didn't really care for the pet name but if it made her happy whatever.

I strolled into the kitchen to tell her good night she still had that worried expression on her face but I didn't say anything I kissed her goodnight and walked up the stairs and into my bedroom. After I changed into my PJ's I was walking to the bathroom across from my bedroom when I heard my Aunt talking to someone on the phone. As slowly and quilt as I possible could I crept down the stairs and listened...

"I don't care if it was intentional or not, can't you do anything about this?" my Aunt hissed, she waited while the person on the other line spoke.

" I don't want Morggie to get mixed up with this nonsense! If she's separated from him-" the other person interrupted her.

"Listen Billy ... give it a couple days and then we'll see... how do you even know she feels the same way?..." They had clearly agreed on something I just didn't understand what I had to do with it I just got here for crying out loud.

"Fine but-... okay I'll talk to you later" as soon as I heard the phone click on the reciever I ran up stairs quickly, ran into my room and jumped in to my bed. Hopefully she hadn't heard me. Thankfully a few minute's later I heard her bedroom door click as she went into her bedroom.

_The sun was gone all there was to Gide me was the dim light from the stars. I was in the forest and the tree's were leaning towards me and grabbing at my feet, trying to hold me back but I was determined to keep going I was looking for something or someone. I didn't know what it was though I just knew I had to find it before I was to late. I also realized I was being followed by a pale man he was devastatingly beautiful he was trying to keep me back but when I looked at him something in my stomach told me to run. So I did towards the end of the path but he was fast he hit me and knocked me to the ground I screamed but no words came out he grabbed my throat, I couldn't breath I felt like I was drowning. Then I big furry blob knocked him down the blob stopped for a second looked at me and I felt like I knew what it was or who when I finally relized that the blob was the wolf I wanted to run like I wanted to run from the pale man but I didn't have the feeling in my stomach to run... he tore the pale man to piece's and through him into a bright light. Then the wolf looked at me one more time and ran away... But I had an urge to follow him... he was what I was looking for._

I woke up with the dream still lingering in my mind they scared me but I decided I would think about something else so I got dressed and walked down stairs in to the kitchen where the smell of french toast was.

"Yum that smells really good!" I chimed

" Thanks! I thought you would like it, Did you sleep well last night?" Aunt Tabitha replied most of the worry was erased from her face but there was still a trace of it in her eye's.

"Errrr... yea okay I guess apart from the nightmare it was okay" I answered. Whatever I had said put the worry lines right back on Aunt Tabitha's face.

"What about?"

"Well nothing much... it was just a nightmare" I said reassuringly, as I slide into one of the chairs at the table.

"Oh" she whispered in a tight voice.

"After breakfast can I go down to the beach?"

Aunt Tabitha thought about it for a second I bet she thought I just wanted to see that Seth boy that's why I wasn't surprised when she said no.

"Well I thought maybe you and me could do something today?" She asked.

"Sure what is there to do around here?"

"Not alot actually... errrr... we could bake?" ,she said clearly pleased with the idea, " We'll need to pick up a few supplies though."she aid while fumbiling around searching for her car keys.

"You know I could just walk to the store and get whatever we need?" I asked trying to help.

She considered it for a moment then gave in to whatever she was debating about and gave me some money,a list, and directions.

"Come straight home after!" she yelled for the millionth time.

"Yup" I called.

I just wanted to get out of the house for a while it was a bit off a walk so I had some time to myself but it didn't seem very long because before I knew it I was at the corner store walking through the front door. I heard the little bell ring as I walked in I smiled at the clerk but he just kind of looked at me with question in his eye's, I guess all the kids were big around here because this kid looked even_ bigger than _Seth. Was there something in the water here? A growth hormone I hope not I liked how tall I was. After collecting all the stuff I needed I walked up to the till and payed.

"So your Morgan right?" He asked a faint smile on his face like he was in on a joke or something.

"Err.. yea- how did you know-" But he cut me off before I could finish.

" Everyone know sits a small town everyone knows everyone Else's business"

"Oh what's your name then?" If he knew mine I thought I should at least know his.

"Quill" He said slyly with a tint of flirtyness in his voice.

"Well I have to go" I said as I grabbed my bags.

As I was walking out of the store with mt four bags of groceries I couldn't help but over hear the argument going on around the side, I could just see the two figure's and I realized the one immediately it was Seth.

"C'mon Jake what am I supposed to do?" He whined.

"Just stay away from her for a while okay?" The boy answered in a husky voice.

"How can I? It's like a pull towards her... it's taking all my will power I cant last much longer-" he stopped. Seth looked at me but I started walking fast eye's forward.

"Fine", Jake said in a hushed whisper," But it's your butt on the line..."

"Thanks Jake" Seth said in a voice just addable for me to hear.

I started walking faster embarrassed that they had seen me ease-dropping, I stared at my feet hoping that Seth wouldn't say anything but sure enough he was right behind me.

"Morgan" He called.

"Hi Seth. I-I'm sorry about the ease-dropping thing I-" I stammered

"Don't worry about it no biggie" He assured me with a smile. Though I wish he hadn't smiled because it made me melt

"want some help with those bags?" he asked but grabbed for them anyway.

"Sure" but he had already taken them.

We were at the corner before my Aunt's house, just out of view for her.

"Errr... I can take it from here" I said with a smile but worry on my eye's " my Aunt she's just kinda' weird that way..."

"Yea, no problem" he handed me the bags " Maybe do you wanna hang out some time or something?"

"Sure!" I said a little to quickly but a smile burst on to his face.

" How 'bout I meet you at the far end of the beach tomorrow at noon?" he asked though the look on his face made him look as though he thought I would say no.

"Sounds great! And thanks for helping me carry these bags home" I said lifting one up.

"Yup, my pleasure!" He yelled as he started walking the other direction " See ya tomorrow!"

I walked into the house a smile on my face but I quickly hid it when I saw my Aunt. She Smiled at me when I walked in, _I get to see Seth tomorrow_ I thought.


	3. It starts with a lie

The next morning I knew I was going to have to lie. My Aunt Tabitha was not letting me go to the beach in chance of me seeing Seth so I had to... right?I walked down stairs in my PJ's...

"Morning!" I said in a cheery voice hoping to butter her up.

"Sleep well?" she asked I knew the answer she was hoping for so I gave it to her.

"Yea, slept like a baby!" I squeaked.

"That's good... I thought maybe you were having trouble adjusting, to this errr... environment"

"Nope I feel great... yesterday I met a girl at the store and I'm gonna' go hang out with her friends is that okay?" I hoped she couldn't tell I was lying.

"That sounds great! Which girl? I know them all" O no she was on to me... no calm down give her a name.

"Err... I think it was Sarah..." That's a common name right?

"Oh! Sarah is such a nice girl, a year yonger though right?" she asked while scrambling eggs for breakfast.

"I don't know she just thought I wouldn't know anyone around here...so ya" I responded, "I'm leaving at noon I'll bring my cell in case you need to get a hold of me"

"Sounds good" she chimed while putting the eggs in front of me. I scoffed them down and ran up stairs to get dressed.

After _finally_choosing what to wear after about twenty outfits I was finally ready to go with some plain jeans and a tight fitting green top, I also added some mascara and lip gloss nothing to flashy but the mascara I got really brought out my eye's and I let my hair down to outline my heart shaped face. I thought about changing my out fit but fought the urge and ran down stairs. I quickly put my phone I quickly put my phone in my bag and headed for the door.

"Don't wait up!" I yelled as I ran out the door, I really really hoped she didn't notice anything wierd about me, and if she did I hope I get in trouble later but all she said when i ran out the door was...

"Have fun!"

I sure dodged a bullet there, I started making my way down the beach towards the end so if Aunt Tabitha decided to take a look she wouldn't see me and Seth. I was close to the end of the woods and it was strange but i saw Seth coming out of the woods putting his shirt on, like he was just changing maybe he went swimming... but it was _way_ to cold for that. When I got closer I actually wish he didn't put his shirt back on, Seth wasn't just tall he was muscular too...

"Hey Morgan" He chirped giving me a great big smile. Seth smiled a lot it was one of his best qualities always happy he was like the your own personal sun he just always made you happy when you were around him.

"Hey Seth, so what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"Well I brought a picnic basket and a blanket I thought we could have... a picnic" He then showed me the basket he was holding and the blanket.

"That sounds great , were should we set it up?" I hoped it wasn't on the beach were my Aunt could see us...\

"I know this place a little ways in the woods..." he said "It's right by the waterfalls it really nice"

"Sure" I said and smiled at him.

We started walking into the woods there was a little trail and we walked for about ten minutes then we came to an opening to a giant water fall it was really... breath taking. Seth put the basket down and laid out the both sat down he smiled at me and my face went red then we both started to giggle, he took out the food and we started to eat and talk. We had allot in common we bot liked to read,we liked the same kind of music, and we loved funny movies. Before I knew it we were walking back towards the beach our date was almost over...

"So... what are you doing on friday?" Seth asked a small smile on his lips.

"Nothing, why?" I hoped we were going to hangout again...

"Well I thought maybe if you want to we could go to the movie's?" He asked.

"Yea, that would be great" I answered smiling at him.

"Okay meet you there at seven?"

"Yup see ya there!" I yelled at him as I walked away.

"Can't wait!" he called back walking the other way... towards the forest.

I smiled walking towards Aunt Tabitha's house _I am just so lucky lately aren't I?_ I didn't know that my lucky streakk was about to run out.


	4. A short path to trouble

**Thanks so much to the people who review my story greatly appreciated I'll try to update as much as I can !**

**

* * *

**

I walked into the house attempting to hide the smile on my face, _I can't believe I got away with that_ , _looks like I'm better at lieing than I knew._ I thought with smuggnes. Aunt Tabitha was in the kitchen cooking supper,

"How was your day?" She asked trying to make conversation.

"Good" I racked my mind trying to remember the girls name, "Sarah and her friends were really nice let me join in right away".

"That's great, I was worried you would have trouble making friends, you know the school year being over and all..." She let the sentence trail off trying to not bring up the topic of Seth and how and his friends were "a bad influence" Ha! please Seth was more than kind and I bet his friends were too.

"What's for supper?" I questioned.

"Oh just spaghetti, I didn't know what you liked so I just cooked it with plain sauce" She said while she strained the noodles in the sink.

Well that was nice but I didn't like any type of spaghetti but I didn't want to burst her bubble.

"Sounds great!" I assured her with a smile plastered on my face. Aunt Tabitha put the plates with the slimy noodles and blood read sauce on the table mine right in front of me, I hated spaghetti but I didn't want to hurt her feeling so I swallowed the acidic taste in my mouth and shoveled it down.

"So, I know it's short notice but... I have to start going to work again I know you've only been here for a couple days but I'll only work on monday thru friday from eight am to six pm" Aunt Tabitha looked at her sad ensemble of noodles while she told me this scared of my reaction. But I was overwhelmed with joy! I could hang out with Seth without having to leave Aunt Tabitha at home alone.

"That's okay" I said trying to look disappointed but really I was hiding my smile, "Where are you working?".

"Oh, just at the police office", when she saw the confusion tangled on my face she quickly added,"Not as a cop or anything! Just office stuff filing papers, computer work the usual boring office job...".

" Okay I guess I'll just hang out with uhh- Sarah" I reassured her while I washed my plate in the sink but really I'd be of with Seth I wondered why she didn't want me hanging out with him? I guess it didn't matter whatever she didn't know wouldn't hurt her right?, "And Aunt Tabitha?".

"Yes morggie?" She answered with a small smile at the ends of her lips.

"Could I go out on Friday night with my friend?" I didn't exactly say _who _she didn't seem to pick that part out of the sentence.

"Of course do you need money?" She replied quickly thinking this is why I brought it up.

"No, my parents gave me spending money; but thanks anyway" I answered, "And thanks so much for supper!" I shouted as I jogged up the narrow stairs.

When I got to my bedroom I lied down on my soft bed and hugged my giant stuffed penguin, Herbert.

_Tomorrow is Thursday, and I'm not going to see Seth till Friday!_ _Maybe I'll go down to the beach tomorrow and see if he'll be there, he usually is... _I reassured myself with the thought and slowly drifted to sleep thinking of... well what I can remember, Seth.

_Though my dream was a blur I faintly remember me chasing Seth in the woods. When I finally caught up with him he was shaking... he started to transform into something not human nor beast then he was chasing me, I heard whispers from the tree's telling me to run this way or that but it only led me in to more darkness. _When I woke up early the next morning I had sweat on my face and back, the feeling made me feel uneasy so I went and took a shower. After I got out I felt much better like the hot watter and cleaned my thoughts and worries away. I got dressed and went down stairs to find Aunt Tabitha just leaving for work.

"Oh sorry morggie I didn't mean to wake you I was just leaving for work!" She expressed as she grabbed her coffee kissed me one the cheek and stalled at the door "I will be home at six, don't get into to much trouble!" She called as she ran out the door.

"Bye!" I yelled back and waved while she got into her small black car and drove away.

After applying fourlayers of lip gloss and giving myself a pep talk I went down to the cold beach and looked for Seth, I guess it was all for nothing because after wandereing from each end of the beach twice I finally absorbed the fact that Seth wasn't here. But the thought still lingered in my mind of the wolf I had saw in the thin layer of the woods, the curiosity and my mind played a back and forth game for a while like a cat and a mouse but finally the curiosity won because before I knew it I was headed towards the bush...


	5. Only questions

**Okay so I now the chaptes have been kinda short but we're getting there! And tell me if there's anything I should add to the story! And dont forget Review if you like Seth or the wolves good lookun' bunch eh? haha yup they are I would have made it about Jacob but I thought to cliche.**

* * *

I looked into the deep abyss of forest and immediatly lost all the courage I had when I started, well could you blame me? had just seen a giant dog thing here not two days ago and know I was going to go look for it. Yea great idea. But ther was still that tiny voice in my head saying _well don't you want to find it? See if it was real or just a trick of the mind? Chicken out like you always do?_

I always gave into piere pressure, not something to be proud of but I listened to the little voice in my head (which probally wasn't very intelligent of me) I followed the faint trail there wasin the forest, after walking for about twenty minutes I was lost. I was scared now. _Now_ I wished I hadn't listened to the voice in my head, but now it was to late;Like in my dream it felt like the tree's were leaning towards me but when I looked closer I knew I was just imagining things.

_I wish I would have brought a jacket with me... or food! What was I thinking coming into the forest without supplies of water or even a JACKET!_ When I listened to the common sense that was now in my head I felt stupid, ignorant, brainless however you put it I knew the fact was I was in a pickle to say the least. I was in the middle of the woods and I had no clue where to go. I walked a little bit farther and my arm scraped accross a twig leaving a few short sscratches the started to leak blood, _Great! _I thought sourly. Then I heard a crunch behind me... my breathing got heavy and my pulse started racing, steadily I turned around but when I finally turned to where I heard the noise there was nothing... I let out a deep breath, and then I heard the crunch of leave's. Like under someone or more like some_things_ footsteps, this time I didn't hesitate I flung my head around to where the noise was coming from I didn't see anything at first because the coler of the sandy fur blended in so well with the dead leaves and tree bark behind it... It was a wolf. The wolf, the one I saw in the bush's two days ago I took a big gulp of breath getting myself ready to scream, then it went black...

When I woke up I was in my bed. It didn't make sence I was at home but I had just been in the forest or atleast I _think_ I had was it all a dream? But it couldn't of been it was all so clear, I had remembered scratching my arm againest a branch and having a cut... I swiftly inspected my arm and indeed there were three little scrathes that had barely scabbed over. So it wasn't a dream I really had been in the forest, but how did I get back? The last thing I remember seeing was the big sandy looking wolf... maybe someone had been hunting and they saw the wolf andscared it off, but wouldn't the person have woken me up? And even if they didn't how did they know where my house was? The unanswered questions gave me chills up my spine. I looked at the clock it read 5:30 Aunt Tabitha would be home any minute... I didn't know what to do I obviously couldn't tell her what happend but I had to tell somebody.

Many minutes later I heard the front door creep open and Aunt Tabithacome in.

"Morggie? I'm home from work" She yelled exhaustion in her voice.

"Coming" I hollered from my room. I got up from my bed tried to wipe the concern from my face and ran down stairs.

"I'm to tired to cook dinner, I thought maybe we could go out somewhere instead?" She asked graabing for her purse again wher she dropped it.

"Yea that sounds good" ,I replied, "Where? I haven't really seen any resturants arounde here?".

"Well I thought we could go to Port Angeleas to eat"

"Okay..." I let the sentence trail off.

I was to involved in my own thoughts to make conversation while we drove it wasn't o long drive but it was a littl awkward, not really talking the whole way there. Aunt Tabitha tried to make conversation a couple of times but I was just so worried about what happend today that I was still in shock.

"So... what did you do today?" She asked trying to make conversation when you could clearly see I wasn't in the mood to talk.

_Oh the usual_ I thought whith a blank expression on my face_ ventured into the forest looking for this giant dog thing_.

"Nothing much" I lied cooly.

By the time our pathetic conversation had ended we were in Port Angelea's going to a resteraunt Aunt Tabitha assured me was _so _good. When we walked inside I replayed the conversation me and Aunt Tabitha had had in the car, and I felt like I was being rude to her. I didn't usually wear a smile but I felt like I was being gloomey these past couple of days, and I had no clue to as why...

"Are you feeling okay?" Aunt Tabitha questioned as we walked toward the small resteraunt.

"Yea" I answered half heartedly as I opened the door for her letting her into the dimmly lit resteraunt. Her worried exspression didn't looked like she believed me but that she was contemplating oveer what to say trying to choosse her words carefully.

As we walked in the waitress immediatly seated us in the middle of the room where it was brightest, maybe she had seen my distaste of how ill lit it was, She gave us menu's and walked away giving us time to order.

"Are you sure your okay I know you just got here but you look as though..." She waited a minute trying to find the right words to describe, and then thought better of it.

The rest of the night was quite Aunt Tabitha tried to make converation and I just nodded and agreed when ever she was looking that I was paying attention, But on the way home she finally said something that caught my attention.

"Morgan" , She whispered looking at the road, "I know you've been... seeing Seth".My mind instanly went a million different place's how had she figured it out? Was my face that easy to read? Why hadn't she said anything?

"I- err..." I stuttered not knowing what to say.

"I know why your feeling the need to follow him... I just thought if I kept you away you might not feel the same way.." ,She uttered, "I can't tell you any more that's his job... but I won't try and stop it anymore I can see that you ...being apart makes you unhappy and I dont want to take tht away from you.

The rest of the night and most of the next day was a blur but I was relieved that I didn't have to sneak around Aunt Tabitha's back anymore. I still didn't tell her that I had gone into the woods by myself and seen... things, but somehow ended up at home. These things were all my mind was thinking about that I almost forgot about the date I had with Seth, well it wasn't _offically_ a date but that's how I liked to think of it. So I quickly got dressed in what I thought was a cute outfit grabbed my purse and ran downstairs but it wasn't until i went to say good bye to Aunt Tabitha that I lost my nerve a bit.

"Aunt Tabitha?" I asked stress seeping in my voice.

"Yes?" She answered looking away from th TV to me.

"Umm- I'm going to the movies now" I announced while looking at a very intresting peice of string on my sweater.

"Ok time for me to drive you?" She observed no hint of curiousity in her voice.

"Sure, that would be nice" I muttered whith a smile.

When Aunt Tabitha dropped me od at the movie theater Seth was already there waiting with a smile on his face...

We sat in the very back row of the movie theater, I sat back waiting for the movie to start through the previews; Into about twenty minutes into the movie I could see Sethin the blind side of mmy eye pretending to stretch so he could put his arm around me he slowly exstended it over my shoulder. I glanced his way and he gave me a sheepish smile, he leand his head towards me right infront of my face I could tell he was waiting for me to extend the rest of the way but I was way ahead of him. I squashed the remaining space between us his lips slowly covering mine all I could think of was how his lips were like velvet soft and smooth; Before I knew it the movie had ended and the lights were starting to turn on we both quickly unlocked lips. I looked away embarresed but he wore a crooked grin on his face, we walked out of the theater through the glass doors I could see my Aunt waiting in her car...

"I have to go" I expressed.

"Okay..." He had a look on his face like he wanted to tell me something he opened his mouth but nothing came out, "Tomorow, what are you doing?"

"Nothing" I answered.

"Will you meet me at the beach at noon? I need to tell you something" He muttered glancing towards the forest and buildings around us not making eye contact.

"Sure" I answered, worried by exspression.

I walked away wondering about, well_ everything_ I couldn't seem to concentrate on one thing it was a bit frusterating. What had he wanted to tell me? Why was it so important? I hoped these questions would be answered tommorow...


End file.
